New Friends or New Enemies?
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: The Loonatics discover six other superpowered anthros like themselves. But have they found new friends, or do these six strangers have something sinister up their sleeves? And what happens when Duck falls for one of them? AceLexi DuckOC
1. Prelude

Yes! I've finally got around to writing a Loonatics fic! does happy dance

Now, I realize many people don't like Loonatics unleashed. So if you are one of those people you may as well stop reading, or if you must read kindly keep all comments about "Loonatics sucks" or "Loonatics are a cheap ripoff of the Looney Tunes" to yourselves. Yeah, I know, the show's got it's flaws, and some people dislike the idea of using beloved characters like Bugs Bunny in this way, but I happen to love this show and it's characters a lot. Don't hate me for asking this, but I really hate hearing bad things said about things I like, kay?

However, if you're one of my fellow Loonatics fans, then I hope you enjoy my fic and tell me what you think!

Anyhow, this chapter is short and doesn't explain much... at all... but it is the prelude, and is only meant to give the story a kick-start. It also gives a bit of mystery, which I like. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it, and it should explain this chapter a little better, but not completely, as that would spoil the whole story.

Anyway, enjoy!

(I own nothing in this fic except for the six mysterious characters in this chapter.)

* * *

Everything was shrouded in shadow as six figures sat around a table.

"After all these years we're finally ready…" Said one of the figures. His blue eyes looked across the table at his five companions. "We shall finally have our revenge for the wrong done to us. We have trained for this day for years, and now all that is left is to hunt down our enemies."

"Finding them will be easy enough," One of the others said softly, his golden eyes glowing in the darkness he had come accustomed to. "But how will we get them to come out in the open?"

"Yeah," Came another voice, deep but noticeably female. "It's not like we can just walk up and ask them if they wanna be friends. They'll know something's up."

"Don't you worry about that." The original speaker said reassuringly. "I have it all figured out. By this time tomorrow we'll have gotten their attention. Soon we'll have gained their trust, and when that happens…" A cruel smile formed on his face. "…The Loonatics will fall."

* * *

Yes, as I said, short. But hey, it's a prelude for cryin out loud. Anyhow, hope this has piqued your interest enough to read the chapters to come!

Later!


	2. Duck's Mission Strange Relations

Yay! The next chapter is up! I got such a good response on the first chapter that I just had to continue right away.

Wow, I'm kinda amazed at how long this chapter turned out. And it also has a lot more to it than the prelude, so I hope ya enjoy it!

(I own nothing except for my six OCs. Let's see if you can guess who they are.)

* * *

Acmetropolis was once again in peril, as a giant mole monster stomped through the city. The citizens of Acmetropolis were desperately seeking safety from the beast, but there was nowhere to go. All seemed lost.

But then, a ray of hope appeared, as a noble figure flew through the sky.

"Look!" A police officer called. "Up in the sky! It's a bird!"

"No, it's a plane!" A woman corrected.

A wave of admiration swept over the people as they realized who it really was. **"It's Danger Duck!"**

"Yes, it is I," Duck called, as he flew through the air, his orange cape billowing in the wind. "Danger Duck, protector of truth, justice, and the Acmetropolis way!" Duck flew up to the giant mole and looked it straight in the eyes. "Alright Mr. Ugly, you gonna come along quietly, or do I have to get tough?"

The mole monster, knowing better than to tangle with Danger Duck, raised it's claws in defeat.

Danger took a small object out of his belt and threw it at the monster. It then grew into a large cage, trapping the beast.

"Just one of my many ingenious creations." Said Duck.

The crowd of people cheered as Duck landed on the ground in front of them.

"No need to thank me citizens," He said. "Your generous gifts of gold and jewels will be enough."

The crowd continued cheering, and began to chant "Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! …"

But as Duck was basking in the glow of his fans' admiration, he felt himself being shaken.

The crowds chants faded into a single familiar, but unwelcome voice.

---

"Duck… Duck… Duck!"

"Wha-a-at!" Duck whined, slowly opening his eyes to see Ace shaking him slightly.

"You fell asleep on the couch again." Ace explained.

"Yeah, and I was having a good dream for your information." Duck glared at Ace as he sat up.

"Was it the one where you beat the giant clam beast?" Lexi asked, as she walked in.

"No." Duck replied quickly. "It was the one where I saved Acmetropolis from the mole monster."

"Amolemonster?" Rev said in his speedy way, as he zipped up to the others. "That'sreallyinterestingDuck,exceptI'veneverevenseenamolemonsterbefore,Idon'tthinktheyexist.ButiftheydidI'llbetwecouldbeat'emreallyeasy!I'djustrunaroundreally,really,fast!"

"Don't we have anything better to do than sit around making fun of my dreams?"

"Aw, we're not making fun of your dreams Duck." Said Ace. "We're just making fun of the way you dream about mole monsters."

Ace, Lexi, and Rev all laughed, but Duck was not amused.

Everyone's attention was suddenly turned to the alarm which signified that Zodavia had a mission for them.

Ace, Lexi, Duck, and Rev rushed to the conference table, where they were joined by Tech and Slam.

The image of Zodavia appeared and turned to them.

"What's up Zodavia?" Ace asked.

"Loonatics," She began. "The First National Bank of Acmetropolis is being robbed. Six men, armed with state of the art laser rifles stolen from the science institute are holding several people inside hostage and are trying to open the vault. You must get there right away and stop them. And you must be careful not to let any of the hostages get hurt."

"We're on it Zodavia." Said Ace. "Loonatics, let's move out!

---

With the help of their jetpacks, the Loonatics made it to the bank in record time. They landed on a nearby roof to assess the situation.

Ace looked down and noticed the police cars parked right outside, and several officers ready with their guns. But he knew none of them would have the opportunity to do anything until the hostages were safe. Not without some serious bloodshed.

"Alright, here's the plan:" Said Ace. "Duck, you quack in there without any of the robbers seeing you. Find out how many robbers there are and how many hostages, then come back. Once we figure that out, we should be able to formulate a strategy on how to get everyone out safely."

"I'm on my way!" Duck replied, striking a "noble" pose.

"Just watch out for mole monsters." Lexi joked, causing Ace and Rev to chuckle.

"Hardy har-har." Duck said sarcastically. "I'll be right back."

"Wait Duck," Said Tech. "Take this with you."

Tech handed a small microchip to Duck. "What is this?"

"It's an upgrade for your communicator. I programmed it earlier. With it, we can monitor your vital signs to make sure you're okay. And it automatically alerts us if you get in trouble."

"Spiffy." Duck said, as he put the chip into the communicator on his arm. "Not that I'll need it, but thanks for the concern Tech. Alright, I'm off. I'd ask you to wish me luck but when have I ever needed it?" with that, Duck quacked out of their sight.

"Guys…" Said Ace, sounding concerned. "Wish him luck… lot's of it."

---

Duck reappeared inside the bank, but was sure to reappear in someplace that was sure to be secluded. Namely, the Janitor's closet.

"Ouch!" Duck hissed as a mop handle fell over and hit him in the face. "Stupid mop. I shoulda quacked into the men's bathroom."

He slowly opened the door, careful not to let the hinges squeak. He scanned the hallway for any signs of life, and finding none, slowly crept over to the main room of the bank.

Hiding behind a large pillar, Duck surveyed the room. He saw the robbers, each dressed completely in black, and wearing several gun holsters and carrying the laser rifles Zodavia mentioned. Over their faces they wore black ski masks and most of them had special infrared goggles over their eyes, most likely for keeping an eye out for intruders.

Duck took a quick count of them. There were two working on the large vault, another two watched the door, three guarded the hostages who were now huddled in a corner, and one seemed to be overseeing the rest.

"Eight huh?" He said quietly to himself. "That's not so bad." He then counted the hostages. There were fifteen in all, including men, women and children. "Okay, now it's bad."

"You have no idea." Duck jumped slightly and turned to see another robber that he'd missed pointing his laser rifle at him. "One false move and you'll know what it's like to have that beak on the other side of your face.

Duck swallowed nervously. "You wouldn't believe how many times that's happened in my family."

---

Back on the nearby roof, Tech watched the bank through his binoculars, waiting for any sign of Duck.

"He should have been back by now…" Ace said, as he paced back and forth.

"I'm sure he's okay." Lexi reassured, though she herself was more than a little concerned.

"Maybehe'sjusttakinghistime," Rev suggested. "Maybehe'sjusttryingtobeextracarefulnottogetcaught."

"Maybe…" Ace replied, though still worried.

Slam noticed an odd beeping sound and looked at his communicator. He saw a little red light blinking and tapped Tech on the shoulder.

After mumbling a question Tech didn't understand, the coyote sighed. "With God as my witness, you will learn to speak." He grumbled. But when he turned to face the Tasmanian devil he noticed what Slam was wondering about. He looked at his communicator and noticed the same blinking light.

"Guys!" He shouted. "Look at your communicators!"

The others did so and noticed the blinking lights.

"What's this?" Ace asked.

"It's the alarm system. Duck's in trouble!"

"What! Tech, why didn't you make an alarm that we would actually notice!"

"I made them quiet for stealth's sake. Maybe I should install a vibrate mode…"

"How do we help Duck now? What if he's hurt, or worse?"

"Don't worry, there's also a two way radio mode. I'll activate it so we can hear what's going on at Duck's end."

Tech did so, and they all began listening.

---

After tying him up, the robbers threw Duck with the other hostages.

"Look here guys," Said the leader. "One of the Loonatics decided to pay us a visit."

"You do realize I can just quack out of these ropes, don't you?" Duck asked smugly, despite the fact that he himself had only just now thought of it.

"Maybe," The leader replied. "But if you or your friends try anything, the hostages die." To demonstrate his point, the robber pointed his rifle at a woman who sat holding her daughter.

"Alright! I get it!" Duck shouted.

"Good." The robber lowered his gun. "You're lucky I don't blast you here and now Loonatic, but you'd better hope your pals don't try anything, or you _and _the hostages are gonna be dead ducks!"

---

"What do we do now?" Lexi asked, after they had heard what the leader told Duck. "We've got to save him!"

"You heard what he said," Ace replied. "If we try anything he'll kill Duck and the hostages."

"Sowejustdonothing?" Rev asked.

"No way Rev. We're gonna do something." Ace replied. "…I just don't know what yet…"

---

The two robbers working on the vault finally got it open with their blowtorches and called to their leader. He walked over and opened the door, revealing the stacks of money stuffed into bags.

"Jackpot!" The robber said with a grin.

"What's next boss?" one of the robbers asked.

"We'll take a couple hostages with us to barter with the police outside. Once we make it to the helicopter we'll let 'em go. Might as well take the duck with us to get the Loonatics off our backs, but we'll have to keep him for awhile."

"What about the rest?"

"The guy who hired us told us not to leave many witnesses." The leader smiled evilly. "So we'll have to make sure we don't."

Suddenly, the entire room went dark.

The leader, after a moment of confusion, stormed over to Duck. "What's going on!"

"I don't know!" Duck replied, in a panicky voice. "I swear, I had nothing to do with it! Would I lie?"

"That's it!" The leader shouted, not believing Duck for a second. "I warned you! Now someone's gonna die!"

"I think not…" a voice said softly.

Both Duck and the robber looked around trying to find the voice.

"Who's there!" The robber called out.

Just then, the darkness in the room started flowing down the walls and gathered in front of the leader. It formed a figure, which knocked the robber out with a single punch.

The other robbers, now able to see since there was light in the room again, started shooting the figure. But the laser blasts simply passed harmlessly through the shadowy form and hit the wall behind it.

Suddenly, two of the robber's heads were knocked together by an unseen force, knocking them out.

As they fell to the ground, a female tiger appeared out of thin air. "Too easy." She said with a smile.

Another robber noticed her and was about to shoot her when a large alligator broke through the wall and crushed the laser rifle with his teeth, then threw the robber at the wall nearby.

The shadowy figure flew at another of the robbers and flew right into his body. The robber then turned towards one of his comrades, shot the rifle out of his hands and kicked him, knocking him out.

The shadowy figure then left the body of the robber, who fell unconscious to the floor. The figure then took a more solid shape, revealing itself to be a bat.

Now there were four left. 3 of them raised their rifles, but stopped when they had a thought.

There were nine of them to begin with, now six of them were unconscious. So… how were there four left?

But before they could ponder this any further, one of the "robbers" punched the robber next to him and kicked another. His appearance then changed revealing him to actually be a wolf.

After seeing all this, one of the robbers tried to run away, but his feet became frozen to the floor. Literally!

He looked down to find his feet encased in ice. Suddenly, a female fox fell down from a window high up above and landed gracefully on her feet. The robber felt a slight breeze as she landed but couldn't tell where it came from.

"Don't tell me you're leaving already." She said playfully.

The robber, obviously very freaked out, fainted out of fear.

The fox chuckled to herself and turned to look at Duck, who, along with the hostages, was staring at her and the other anthros.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you!" She said with a smile. She walked over to Duck and lifted her hand. A small flame appeared just above her finger and she used it to burn the ropes around Duck and helped him up.

"Uh…." Duck tried to talk but found it very hard for some reason.

"You must be Danger Duck!" The fox girl exclaimed. "It's such an honor to meet you!"

"You… you've heard of me?" Duck asked, amazed that someone _actually _heard of him. Usually the only ones people knew as anything other than one of the Loonatics were Ace or Lexi.

"Of course! I'm a big fan of yours!"

Duck was about to faint, when he heard jetpacks. He turned to see Ace and the others burst through the window.

"Duck! Are you okay?" Ace asked as he and the others landed next to him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Duck replied. "Where were you!"

"We heard what that robber said, and didn't want to do anything to endanger you or the hostages. But when we heard all this commotion we rushed over as fast as we could."

"Yeah," said Lexi. "What happened anyway? And who is this?" Lexi and the others turned to the fox who was about to speak when everyone was startled by a scream.

The anthros and the hostages all turned to see the leader, conscious again, holding a woman and pressing a handgun to her head.

"Nobody move!" He yelled. "If any of you freaks try anything I'll blow this woman's head off!"

"C'mon Doc…" Said Ace, as he and everyone else backed away slowly. "You don't wanna do this…"

"Oh yes I do. This is my ticket out of here, and I'm betting none of you are willing to risk her life." The robber, to drive his point home, pushed the gun harder against the poor crying woman's head.

"You sure about that Mac?" Said a dark voice. The robber turned to see a black and white rabbit step out of the shadows and walk slowly up to him.

"Stay back!" The robber shouted. "I'll kill her, I swear!"

"Go ahead then." The rabbit replied coldly. "Then what'll you do? You'll have lost your human shield, and I'll still take you down."

"I'm not freaking kidding!"

"Neither am I. So come one, show me what ya got." The robber began shaking. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You gutless coward!" The rabbit jumped up and punched the robber. The girl took the chance and ran away, just before the rabbit kicked his opponent to the ground.

Ace and the others were awestruck.

"Wow…" Said Ace. "Nice moves. And good bluff."

"Who said I was bluffing?" The rabbit asked darkly, as he turned to Ace.

Ace stared at the rabbit. There was something familiar about him.

His fur was black, except for his muzzle, his hands, and the inside of his ears, which were white. He wore a dark blue jacket, a white t-shirt, and faded jeans. His eyes were blue, like Ace's, and he resembled Ace in many other ways, except for his ears which flopped down instead of standing up.

"You look familiar…" Said Ace. "Have we met?"

"What?" The rabbit asked with a smile. "You don't recognize me? Your own brother?"

"**Brother?" **Lexi and the others exclaimed.

Ace just stared in shock. "…Jet? Is that you?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yes! Oh, wait, cliffhangers are annoying... sorry.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I didn't describe any of the characters well, except Jet, (the rabbit) but I will in the next chapter. Sorry if this one didn't come out so well. I suck at actiony fight scenes.

Please review! Reviews make the world go 'round! Well, for me anywho.


	3. Oh Brother Who Art Thou?

Hi again! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad to see this fic is so well liked!

Anyhow, this chapter will further explain Ace's brother, his powers, and a little of his background. The same goes for the other new characters. But don't expect much of a storyline, as the character info takes up almost the entire thing. It's the next chapter where the REAL story begins.

Anyway, enjoy!

(Still only own six of these characters. Nothing else. Nope. Nada. Nothing.)

* * *

"…Jet?" Ace asked, staring in shock. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is!" Jet replied. "Who else would it be?"

"But… I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Jet finished, glaring at Ace. "Well, I'm not. No thanks to you Ace, and the way you left me for dead after the meteor hit!" Ace backed up a foot, ready for a fight. But he was surprised to see Jet's glare turn to a smile. "Jeez Ace, I was just kidding! Man, even after becoming a big-shot superhero you're just as uptight as always. C'mon, give your big brother a hug!"

Jet wrapped his arms around Ace and gave him a hug, much to Ace's surprise and ever growing confusion.

"What happened to you?" Ace asked, after Jet let him go. "I tried to find you after the meteor hit but I couldn't find you anywhere. After all this time I'd given up hope."

"C'mon Ace, you know me." Jet replied. "I'm a survivor. It'd take more than a meteor to kill me off. In fact, I even got powers from it, same as you."

"You did?"

"Yup, check this out." Jet placed his hand on the concrete wall behind him. To Ace's surprise Jet's hand seemed to suck the concrete out of the wall and reformulate into his fingers until Jet's whole hand was made of concrete. "See, I have the power to absorb the molecular structure of any given substance and reconstruct itself with my own, meaning I can change into any kind of material as long as I can come into contact with it."

"Impressive." Ace watched as Jet's hand returned to normal.

The black and white rabbit looked up and glanced towards the other Loonatics. "So these are the famous Loonatics." He said. "It's nice to finally meet all of you. Allow me to introduce my team." Jet turned first to the female tiger. "That's Sheila. She has the power to turn invisible at will."

"Nice to meet ya." Sheila said with a smile. She was tall, and had long blond hair. Her fur was white, and instead of the usual black stripes of a tiger, hers were dark yellow, and her eyes were green. She wore a purple tank top and blue pants.

"That's Jaws," Jet continued, pointing to the alligator. "With his strength and super-strong teeth he could even break diamonds in his mouth."

Jaws simply waved. He was obviously the tallest creature in the room, standing a foot higher than Tech. His teeth, which were visible as he was smiling, made him an imposing figure, but his blue eyes, which were almost childlike, made one feel a little more at ease. He was built almost the same as Slam, except his head rested a little higher on his shoulders. His scales her brownish green and he wore a grey t-shirt, tho it seemed too small for him, and had the sleeves ripped off. His jeans, which had holes in the knees, also fit him snugly. Ace and the others assumed everything must fit tightly on the large reptile.

"Those two," Said Jet, pointing to the Bat and the Wolf that stood next to each-other. "Are Knight Shadow and Lobo McWild. Knight Shadow is able to turn himself into a living shadow, posses other peoples' bodies, can regenerate after any injury, and even has telepathy powers. Oh, and he also has hightened senses."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Knight Shadow, with a slight bow. His ears ware pointed, and stood half as high as Ace's. His wings were folded against his arms, but one could guess that his wingspan must have been impressive. He had three fingers on each hand, and three talon-like toes on each foot. His fur was silvery grey, tinged with black, and his eyes were a piercing gold, which glowed in the dim light of the bank. He wore a long black trench coat with buttons down the sleeves which were meant to be undone to allow his wings to open. The way the coat draped down like a cloak only added to the air of mystery around Knight Shadow.

"Lobo," Jet continued. "Is able to transform himself to look like anyone he chooses. He can also disguise his voice and make his clothes change with him."

"Howdy." He said, with a Texas accent. He seemed to be the oldest of the group, as his dark blue fur had lost its luster and was slightly unkempt. He had an eye patch over his left eye, and his right eye seemed to change color constantly, so you weren't sure what color it originally was. He wore an old leather jacket, faded jeans, and cowboy boots.

"And I see you've already met Kitsune." Jet said to Duck, who turned to the fox still standing next to him.

"Kitsune," He said, trying to sound smooth. "What a lovely name. And what are your powers?"

Kitsune laughed a little at the way Duck was talking, though she found it kinda cute. "Well, I have the power to control the elements." She said. "You know, fire, water, earth, and wind. I can also combine them to create new powers. For example I can combine cold wind and water to make ice."

"Well, that's a _cool _trick. Whoa!" Duck tried to lean on a nearby pillar but slipped and fell over. "Ouch…"

Duck looked up and smiled sheepishly at Kitsune.

Kitsune's fur was mostly purple, and her muzzle and the tip of her tail were white. Her hair, which was the same shade of purple as her fur, was shoulder length and her eyes were a deep blue. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, a necklace with a heart shaped pendant, and a pink skirt.

"Wow,thoseareallreallycoolpowers!" Rev said quickly, as always. "Ineverthoughtwe'dgettomeetotherswithpowersfromthemeteor.Well,exceptforallthosebadguyswefight.Andwow!IneverknewAcehadabrother!DidyouknowthatTech?"

"Can't say I did." Tech replied to Rev's question. "Just how is it we never knew you had a brother Ace?"

"I can explain later." Said Ace. "First, I think we should get these guys to jail before they wake up."

"Good plan Bro." Said Jet. "Then we can spend some time catching up."

"And perhaps I could show you the sights." Duck said to Kitsune, having gotten back to his feet and once again trying his best to sound cool.

"I'd love that." Kitsune replied.

The others all agreed, so after handing the robbers over to the police and making sure the hostages were all unharmed the Loonatics took their new friends on a tour of Acmetropolis.

---

After the tour, the group stopped by the park to eat some pizza. (It's very hard to fit twelve anthros at a table in a pizzeria.)

"So Ace," Said Lexi, as she grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box before Slam and Jaws could grab it all. "How come you never told us about Jet?"

"Well," Ace replied. "It's kinda complicated. See, Jet and I… we hadn't really kept in touch even before the meteor hit."

"Really? Why not?" This time the question was directed at Jet.

"That was most likely because Ace didn't even know where I was most of the time." Jet replied with a mouth full of pizza. "See, all my life I always felt like our family kept expecting me to live up to a certain standard. I've kinda always been the rebellious type, so when I turned sixteen I just up and left. I kept in contact with my family, including Ace, for the most part. But most of the time I just wasn't able."

"You left home at sixteen?"

"That's right Doll."

Lexi held back a glare. She inherently hated being called "doll" but she let it go this time. "So what about the fact that Ace thought you were dead?"

"I guess it was because I was on a fishing boat in the part of the ocean where the meteor hit. (AN: I forget whether the meteor hit the water or the ground. I think it shows it hitting the ocean in the opening sequence, but I could be wrong. Sorry if I am.) I'd usually take jobs here and there, and as fate would have it I ended up working on a boat at the same time a giant hunk of rock hit the water."

"Amazing." Said Tech. "How did you survive such a close encounter with the meteor? By my calculations the tidal waves created by the meteor could have wiped out every boat within a thousand miles!"

"You're right there Tech." Jet replied. "Right after the meteor hit a giant wave covered the boat, and I was completely submerged before I knew what was happening. I would have drowned for sure, except my powers kicked in at that moment, turning my body into a solid form of water. I made it to shore somehow, and began to discover more of my powers."

"So then, where've you been all these years?" Ace asked.

"I was training to control my abilities. It wasn't easy either. Not everyone was blessed with a super headquarters and nifty superhero training equipment. But I got by, with the help of my friends."

"Speaking of which," Said Duck, who made sure he sat next to Kitsune on the grass. "Where do the rest of you come from?"

"Yeah,Iwaswonderingthattoo.Whereareyouallfrom?" Rev asked.

"Well," Said Lobo. "I was a farmhand on a ranch out in the country. I was competing in the state rodeo, ropin' cattle, when that meteor came a-fallin' outta the sky. Thought for sure we were all about to get barbequed. Instead I got the power to change into anyone I wanted. Oh you can bet I had me some fun with it, but people began to distrust me 'cause of it, so I lost my job and never could get another."

"I was an aspiring scientist." Knight Shadow added. "A very uncommon occupation in the small town where I grew up. I had come close to my dream too having received a scholarship to the Warner Academy of Science. But then the meteor struck, and I received my powers which people, even my own family, looked upon as some kind of curse. I was shunned from society as a monster."

"He wasn't the only one." Said Sheila. "I come from a pretty wealthy family myself, but after I got my powers my family treated me differently, like they didn't trust me. I finally had enough of being considered a freak, so I left." She placed a hand on Jaws' shoulder, since he was sitting next to her. "And poor Jaws here hasn't even spoken since it happened. Because of his strength, everyone he knew was too scared to go near him."

"Gee," Said Duck. "That's tough."

"Yeah," Kitsune agreed. "We've all had a hard time because of our powers. I was on my way to becoming a professional singer, but after I got my powers some accidents occurred. Sometimes my powers would get out of hand and something would catch on fire, or a gust of wind would knock everything over, or there'd be a freak earthquake, you get the idea."

"We all needed to learn to control our powers." Said Jet. "But what we needed even more was friends. We found that in each-other."

"I know what you mean." Said Ace. "I felt pretty alone after I got my powers. But then I joined the Loonatics, and they became like a second family."

The other Loonatics smiled and nodded.

Jet smiled too, and stood up. "I'm glad for ya Little Bro." He said. "Looks like we both turned out okay. But it looks like it's time for us to get going."

"Yep," Said Lobo, as he and the others stood up as well. "Time for these tumbleweeds to tumble on."

Duck jumped to his feet and turned to Kitsune. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"I'm afraid so." She replied. "But it was very nice meeting you."

"But why are you leaving?" Ace asked.

"That's just what we do." Jet replied. "We don't really have anyplace we call home, so we just go from town to town helping out here and there."

"But I can't let my only fan leave!" Duck shouted pitifully. He then shook his head and composed himself. "Uh, I mean, it wouldn't be fair to just send our new friends out into the cold cruel world. Why not let them stay at our headquarters for awhile?"

"Yeah,that'sagreatidea!" Said Rev. "We'vegotplentyofroom,andallthosespareroomsarejustgoingtowaste,sowhatdoyousayAce?"

Slam mumbled in agreement, and Lexi and Tech nodded.

"What do you think Jet?" Ace asked. "It'd be great for you and me to catch up. You guys wanna stay for awhile?"

Jet stood silent for a moment. He turned to the others who nodded in return.

He finally turned to Ace and smiled. "We'll take you up on your offer."

"_Yes!"_ Duck said quietly, thinking no one would hear him. Kitsune just chuckled.

"C'mon," Said Ace. "Let's get going."

Ace walked away, followed by the others.

Jet however, followed slower than the rest, keeping a distance from Ace and the others.

"Everything is working out perfectly." He said to himself.

* * *

Oooh, what could Jet have meant by that? Find out by reading the upcoming chapters, coming soon! 


End file.
